Ever After High: The Princess of Princessology
by Lauren Jur
Summary: Here comes the daughter of the White Queen and the daughter of the Cheshire Cat in this OC story! The sister of Kitty Cheshire, Brittany is a tried and true Royal who will follow her destiny just for the sake of her sister. Whitney is a Rebel which makes her mother angry but in her mind, it's just choice. Read to find out more charming details! Balls halls


Intro

Hello! This is another OC story. If you love Ever After High, you probally know of Mrs. Her Majesty the White Queen, who is the White Queen from Through The Looking Glass. In fan fiction (not the site this is on or anything to do with this site), people who love EAH and other stuff out there often make OCs. OC means original character. For EAH the link is: wiki/Ever_After_High_Fandom_Wiki . For your OCs, you can publish them there. Thank you for reading! Onwards to the story! Plus, are you a Royal or a Rebel? Find out now at en-us/quiz#intro!

Chapter 1

Welcome to the world of Ever After High where the sons and daughters of fairytale characters go to school. Today, I will introduce you to the daughter of the White Queen. Her name is Whitney Queen and no, she is not related to Raven Queen at all. She does have the same surname but doesn't mean she's related to Raven. So, Whitney finally enrolled. She walked inside and Headmaster Grimm gave her her room key. Dormitory room 89 it said. She entered the room and then saw another girl. "Hello." Whitney said, "What's your name?" The girl looked at her and saw her platinum-blonde hair with white streaks. "You..." said the girl. "Are..." "Excuse me but I'm new here and I don't know your..." said Whitney. But the girl stopped her and admired her hair. "My name is..." said the girl and took off her white hood. Whitney just loved her platinum blonde hair. She looked like Whitney except for the white streaks and those ears. What was she the daughter of? "My name is Brittany Cheshire." said the girl. "Why do you wear a hood?" Whitney asked, "You look pretty without. I really love your ears." "You-of all people-the daughter of the White Queen-is saying something-nice? It is your destiny to be mean and cruel." Brittany said. Whitney looked at her. "Sorry but I am not anything like that." Whitney said, "You should at least say thank you." "Thank you." brittany said. "Hey, it must be your first day too." said Whitney. "no." said Brittany, "I've been here for as long as Kitty Cheshire has been here." "Who is Kitty?" Whitney asked. "She's the daughter of the Cheshire Cat as well. But, she's a Rebel and I am just a Royal that isn't who she's supposed to be. So, I'm the Rebel more." Brittany replied.

Chapter 2

"Hey, I'm a Rebel, too." said Whitney, "Me, you, and her could get togehter very well." "Yeah. About that." Brittany said, "I'm really looking forward to my destiny as the next Cheshire Cat but of course- Kitty is a Rebel. She doesn't follow the destiny she was set out for. So, it's my turn to take a stand. I am very mischeivious so watch out!" "OK." said Whitney. She then thought about the question she asked earlier. "why do you wear a hood? You never answered that question of mine earlier when I asked it." Whitney said. "Oh!" Brittany said, "I'm not like Cerise at all, my friend. It's just that I love the fashion. Oh, you're new here. Should I explain who Cerise is?" Whitney smiled. "It's OK. I want to know who she is but-." Whitney said. "But what?" asked Brittany. "Nothing. It's fine. Go on." Whitney said. "Oh, Ok." said Brittany. "Cerise is the daughter of Red Riding Hood. Unlike my sister, I am royally good at keeping secrets, are you, my whitest friend?" Whitney nodded. "Ok." said Brittany, "Than I shall tell you..." She went up to Whitney's ear and whispered the secret. "And the Big Bad Wolf!?" Whitney shouted. She was shocked even though she was a Rebel. She should be happy about someone choosing their own path but marrying a bad guy? "i know it's weird." Brittany said, "If my sister found out she would tell the whole school and Cerise Hood could get in serious trouble for her story's sake. My sister isn't royally good at keeping secrets." "Yeah." Whitney said, "You already kinda told me that one." "Oh! That she isn't royally good at keeping secrects?" Brittany asked. Whitney nodded. "Since when ever after did I tell you that!?" Brittany asked. "When you told me about Cerise. You said it yourself, 'Unlike my sister, I am roually good at keeping secrets, are you, my whitest friend'?'" Whitney answered. "Thanks for helping me, Whitney." said Brittany, "You're a good friend and roomie!"

Chapter 2

After that, it was time for eating dinner. Everyone rushed to the Castleteria. As they went through the dinner line, there was a voice on the loud speaker. Headmaster Milton Grimm! Whitney wasn't sure if she wanted to hear him but he spoke from the loud speaker. "New students!" he said, "Don't forget that tomorrow is Legacy Day! You will be pledging! Get your dresses and speeches ready by tomorrow! And for dresses, I am granting you permission to go into the Village of Bookend and get them after eating dinner." That was , he shut up shop and wasn't on there anymore. Everyone got dinner and sat down. After eating, both Brittany and Whitney got dresses. "Wait! He said 'new students'" said Whitney, "And you said..." "Shut it, sister!" said Brittany and they went to get dresses. Whitney looked at all the dresses and agreed...she needed to take a break from all that white. She was getting tired of it. White this, white that. Practically everything in her last chapter closet. She needed something else. She loved the color purple after white, though. She chose a purple shirt and then a white skirt. Then she chose a purple dress for Legacy Day and then a whtie and blue dress for just other days. Then, she got a blue shirt, and then a shirt that was purple and it said "I'm a Rebel" on it. She also chose a red shirt that said, "Destiny is my choice" and another red shirt just for awesomeness. She needed shoes now. White shoes were totally getting last chapter. She believed she needed to spice up her shoes as well as her charming clothes. Whitney looked at the shoes and chose the blue ones, black and white ones, white and blue ones, and then she went back to the skirts. She picked out a blue skirt and then a purple skirt. Then, she was done for now. This was totally going to override all that white stuff in her closet. And she was ready on what her mother said about it.

Chapter 3

She looked at her clothes and threw away all the white dresses but 2. Then, she put the shirts and skirts in her dresser and then went back to the dresses. She put her new purple dress in her closet and her new white and blue dress in there too. Last things were the shoes. Whitney threw away all of her white shoes but 1 pair. She then put the blue ones on the top of the rack, then on the other spaces on the top rack, she put both her black and white ones and white and blue ones. Then, she put her white ones on the next shelf. She put her purple dress on her bed so she'd have it in the morning and she put her blue shoes by her bed so she'd have them in the morning. Brittany decided to do the same thing. Her dress was a hexquisite lavendar and her shoes matched: a hexquisite lavendar as well. Tomorrow was Legacy Day as Headmaster Grimm had said. One, they had to practice their speeches, and two , they needed a good night's sleep. Brittany kept practicing and practicing what she was gonna say. But Whitney did not. She already knew well enough who she was and what she wanted to be. "Hey, Whitney." Brittany said, "how come you're not practicing your Legacy Day speech? It's tomorrow." "Hey, Britt." said Whitney, "Did I tell you that I don't want to pledge. I want my own destiny and I know how I'm gonna do it already. So, once you're done practicing, just get in bed." Brittany looked at Whitney. "Fine." Brittany said. She didn't need to practice her speech anymore, she was afraid she had got it. She hopped into the bottom bunk and fell asleep. Tomorrow was the best day ever-when she was gonna pledge her destiny as the next Cheshire Cat! She couldn't wait and was so hexcited that she couldn't sleep. Whitney was happy too but not that happy. She was happy that she was pledging her own destiny. By all means, she was nothing like the White Queen. She was so nice and not rude. She was so courteous and fun instead of evil and hated. She thought about how her mom could live through being a villain but who cares? It's the destiny she is. She is the White Queen after all. Bitter and evil.

Chapter 4

The next day was Legacy Day where all the students pledged their destinies or decided not to. It was held for new students the day ever after their first day at Ever After. Whitney grabbed her charming new purple dress she loved with all of her heart. She was ready to pledge her own destiny and her mother would be mad but who cares? It's her life. She has a choice. Royal or Rebel? She chose Rebel of course because who wants to be a follower in a villain's footsteps. Whitney shuddered at the thought. She didn't really want to be her mother's minion. Of course, following in her footsteps was a little her, which she was not at all. And Brittany, her roommate was ready to pledge her destiny as the next Cheshire Cat. They went out there and smiled. The White Queen was out there wishing luck to her little "princess" as she called Whitney. Whitney herself didn't really care. She was happy with her own destiny. She gets a choice, correct? That sounds hat-tastic! First, Brittany had pledged. She stepped up there and pledged her destiny as the next Cheshire Cat. Then, Whitney stepped on the stage. "Whitney!" said Mrs. Her Majesty the White Queen, "Pledge!" Whitney rolled her eyes. "Hi." said Whitney, "My name is Whitney Queen and I am the duaghter of the Whtie Queen who is your teacher in both Kingdom Management and Princessology. You know I'm supposed to be in those classes but for anything I am never following in my mother's footsteps and no one can stop me! Even you, mom! I don't like how your character is so mean and evil. It hurts people! That is why I will not be a mini you! I shall follow my own destiny!" Whitney said. White Queen looked at her daughter. "Whitney Queen!" Said her mother, "What the hex do you think you're doing?" Whitney looked at her mother. "Because of me not wanting to be mean and rude, you think I should follow my destiny? Like I said, the only person I will be icy to is you! Your personality sucks and soon you've gotta realize what is happening and rebel your story and be nice for Pete's sake." Whitney said. She walked off. Like Whiteny had said, her mother couldn't stop her. _We'll see about that_, White Queen thought.

Chapter 5

That sucked, sticking to the book all the time. She was glad she didn't have to follow in her stinkin' mother's footsteps because, gosh, that woman was just rude. It was her character as Whitney thought but she thought that her mother could make her own choice. Just like the Evil Queen has. Hex, she's the most Evil Ever After has ever after known but who cares? Raven respected her mother for making her own choice but not for destorying everyone's destiny. That was just not fair. She destroyed Wonderland as well as Snow White with the poisoned apple. Well, she was supposed to poison Snow White. Whitney knew that White Queen was never gonna change her destiny. She was the White Queen after all. Whitney looked at her schedule from Headmaster Grimm. The classes the Rebels were supposed to take. She was surprised to see some classes. Home Evilnomics for once, and History of Evil Spells, and another class. That other class was called Spells, Hexes and General Witchery. Do they expect her to do black magic? But if so, black magic was evil and even if she had tried doing her magic for good, white magic doesn't work because her mother has evil powers. Just like Raven, Whitney was one who wasn't evil at all. She was always kind. Oposite of her mom. Whitney wondered what her mom was up to so until the bell rang for school to begin, she raced to Kingdom Management first. "What is this class about?" Whitney asked. "I shall not tell you unless you have followed your destiny. Rebels have their own class schedule and for that, you never know when either I or you could go poof one day." White Queen answered. "Please, can I at least change History of Evil Spells for Princessology and Home Evilnomics for Kingdom Management?" Whitney asked. "No Kingdom Management for you, darling. IF you were one for following me, you would've had me first period." White Queen answered. Whitney glared with rage. "Go talk to Baba Yaga to change classes. I would be the one to ask if you were following in my destiny but just go." White Queen said. White Queen's destiny was to be rude and seeing her daughter glare at everyone, it was like a piece of cake to White Queen. White Queen had smiled. The evil eye finally. That was her little princess. But after LEgacy Day, everyone knows that Whitney is not a "princess", she is one to follow her own destiny and be her own nice queen.

Chapter 6

Whitney walked to Baba Yaga's room. "Hey Ms. Baba Yaga." said Whitney. "Oh! Hello Whitney Queen!" said Baba Yaga, "How's your day going?" "Fine. I just got told off by my mother. I'd like to like change at least one of my classes for Princessology because my mom said nothing about that. She only said I couldn't enter Kingdom Management." said Whitney. "Oh." said Baba Yaga, "Well, that's what happens wehn you rebel your destiny. You don't take classes that the Royals take. Like Kingdom Management and Princessology. "I'd like to be in at least one of her classes. And I've also gotta disguise myself so she doesn't know it's me. She knows my face and if she finds out that I'm in this class, that class will be gone forever. Back in Wonderland, Queen of Hearts takes both Ever After schedules and heads so I gulp at which one it was gonna be." said Whitney. "Whitney, darling." said Baba Yaga, "I show sympathy towards Rebels, it's just that I'm not that sympathetic towards Royals but OK." "Could you like let me choose that class?" asked Whitney. "Sure." said Baba Yaga, "And you only get one. Raven got to only choose one Royal class." "Who's Raven?" Whitney asked, "Is she?" "She's the leader of the Rebels. Have you met her yet? She has long black and purple hair." Baba Yaga answered. "I've seen her before in the balls." Whitney said, "I told her that I thought she looked pretty." "That was very nice of you, Whitney." said Baba Yaga, "And no, honey, you do not need to hide yourself. I'll tell your mother. And if she gets mad, it doesn't matter. To me, just keep following your heart. Whatever after it says, follow it. See ya!" The class she had changed was History of Evil Spells. She had these classes now: Home Evilnomics, Beast Training and Care, Princessology, Spells, Hexes, and General Witchery; Grimmnastics, and Muse-ic Class. After school, she learned Science and Sorcery as well as Hexonomics but that was it. Then, it was back to her dorm. She went to her locker where she kept everything during the day and then she saw Raven. She smiled at Raven and Raven smiled back. _It's time to introduce myself_, Whitney thought to herself. "Hey." Whitney said, "My name's Whitney. You're Raven, right?" "Yeah. You look really pretty." Raven said. "Thanks." Whitney said, "I've gotta get to first period." "I'll be going there too, Whitney." said Raven. "Cool." said Whitney. They headed there and ever after every class, they headed back to their dorms. White Queen used the come here gesture for her daughter. "You did...how...?" the White Queen said, "Whatever after you did, I am so angry at Baba Yaga. You're not a Royal and that means not taking this class!" "It's a choice, Mother." said Whitney, "And I can do whatever after I want with my story because that is the policy!" Whitney went to her dorm. "Hey, Whitney." said Brittany, "It seems you had an unfairest day. Sit down. Tell me what made you angry." "Britt, I don't need help!" Whitney said, "I just wish I was able to make a choice around here and my mother not to be mad at me just for making a choice." "I agree. I respect people's descisions to side with the Royals or side with the Rebels." said Brittany with a smile. "So...you're like Maddie?" asked Whitney. "Pretty much. But she's a Rebel for those reasons. She really wants to follow in her father's destiny. It sounds fun doesn't it?" Brittany said. "And you're basically..." Whitney asked. "I don't consider myself a Rebel but I guess so." Brittany said. They smiled at each other. Just that she didn't get in sicne she wasn't a Royal, she at least did one of her mother's classes. And, Whitney loved Princessology in place. It was too "princessy" but it was fine. Whitney was happy.

_Whitney Queen_

_Parents: The White Queen (a.k.a. Mrs. Her Majesty the White Queen)_

_Birthday: Let me hex my calendar. Oh! September 1!_

_Star sign: Virgo_

_Parent's Story: Through the Looking Glass_

_Secret Heart's Desire: I want people to know me as a kind girl but I will still carry on my queen stuff. _

_My "Magic" Touch: I can do black magic but whenever I use white magic (just like Raven) it backfires. _

_Storybook Romance Status: I believe that i will find one when it comes to the time. _

_"Oh Curses!" Moment: Whenever after I cast a spell for good, it just backfires. Sucks, doesn't it?_

_Favorite Food: Tea! And of course tea party snacks! Nothing like a mad tea party!_

_Favorite Subject: Home Evilnomics. There's more than just evilness taught. There's cooking which is absolutely spellbinding!_

_Least Favorite Subject: Princessology. OK, fine. I thought it would be good but appearently I got tired of all the smile practice so I went back to my regular schedule. _

_Quote: What if I'd like my own destiny?_

_Best Friends Forever After: Raven Queen and Brittany Cheshire_

_Roommate: Brittany Cheshire_

_Brittany Cheshire _

_Parents: The Cheshire Cat_

_Birthday: December 17_

_Star Sign: Sagittarius _

_Parent's Story: Through the Looking Glass_

_Secret Heart's Desire: I want to be known to be just like my father!_

_My "Magic" Touch: I can disappear into thin air._

_Storybook Romance Status: We're all mad here. I might find another mad cat much like myself._

_"Oh Curses!" Moment: I can't help myself from spilling the beans on any juicy info. I just tell Ginger Cookie to blog...oops_

_Favorite Food: Vanishing cupcakes. In Wonderland, anything can happen. _

_Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. Yes, I always land on my feet. Isn't that story convenient?_

_Least Favorite Subject: Wooing 101. I have no idea what this is for. What does wooing mean in fairytales anyways?_

_Quote: We're all mad here!; I'm the maddest cat around besides Kitty, my sister!_

_Best Friends Forever After: The only people who understand me are Kitty Cheshire, my sister and my roommate, Whitney Queen. _

_Roommate: Whitney Queen_


End file.
